The Secret Traits of Honey and Mori
by tpain341
Summary: After the war Harry left those that betrayed him with Teddy in hand, to start anew in Japan by enrolling in Ouran academy. Where he will meet 2 boots that will give him the love he was denied. Slash/yaoi THREESOME Sub/uke Harry Dom/seme Honey&Mori rated m for future sexual themes and content.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: ****just a warning this fanfic will be a threesome between honey/Mori/harry. This means this fanfic is slash/yaoi if you don't like don't read. Haruhi will not be in this fanfic she is being replaced by Harry will follow anime but will either be different or things changed and/or missing episodes to acomidate that Harry is the main character and that honey and Mori will be seen and mentioned more. **

**P. S sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. And I OWN NOTHING! =( 8:::(**

**NOW on with the story. **

**Chapter 1**

Harry Potter had been many things to many people. He had been a saviour, a friend, a means to get what people wanted. Yes he had been many things to many people but he had never been just Harry to anyone. After the war many people died and many showed their true colours. The Weasley family had been with him throughout the whole war, they had lost Fred and George soon after. And Percy had rejoined his family releasing what he had nearly lost. The family welcomed Harry back with open arms, mourning with him over the loss of all those in the war. A few weeks after the war wills were read and hatred was formed.

Due to the war many families had been wiped out and many errors had been founding the bank due to human workers doing a goblins job. Due to this the true colours of Harry's supposed friends and surrogate family was revealed. The truth was that Hermione and Ron had been paid by Dumbledore to be Harry's friend along with Molly and Ginny. Molly had also done an illegal betrothal contract, between Harry and Ginny. It seemed that the only ones that had loved Harry were Fred and George who had died protecting him. When the Twins will was read out the Weasley family was in an uproar as the Twins had left their miniature fortune to Harry. The goblins had also disclosed to Harry that the betrothal was cancelled and that Harry was one of the richest man in the world because most of the families that had died out had left Harry their money. It was during this time that Harry was made aware of Teddy and was given custody of him, thanks to his right as godfather and because of the wishes of the Tonks family and of Moony.

It took weeks but Harry managed to come to terms with the betrayals and his new found responsibility of Teddy. It was in those weeks that Harry came to realise that as long as he stayed in Europe he would never find peace, so he began to make plans with the goblins that were happy to help him after he paid them compensation and gave them back the sword of Gryffindor, for the damage he did to the bank when he stole from them. With the goblins help he was able to find the most magically isolated place on the planet. Japan had no human magical community due to how the country was filled to the brim with magical creatures and demons.

It took a further five months to move from his cosy flat to a homely two bedroom flat that was a single train ride from the prestigious Ouran academy and the grand city of Tokyo. With the goblins help Harry was able to cram six years of missed muggle education, in to three months. By using multiple potions, sleepless nights and using several different charms to learn how to speak Japanese.

Harry woke to the sound of Teddy's cries, he groaned and got out of his bed. Harry's room was a simple square room that was painted in several shades of light emerald green and different shades of light blue. His bed was a fourposter bed, with Slytherin green covers and draps, his floor was covered in a light royal blue carpet that cushions Harry's feet. Other than his bed harry had a chester draws and a wardrobe. Harry also had two bookcases divided by an arm chair, that Harry would sit on to read when he couldn't sleep at night. One bookcase was filled with normal fiction and non-fiction books while we the other bookcase was filled with magic books of all kinds, from potions to books on several magical creatures that you could find in Japan. Harry was only wearing a pair of simple pyjama bottoms that hung closely to his hips. Harry put his waist long hair into a quick simple ponytail, before he picked up his glasses and wand, and made his way to Teddy's bedroom.

Teddy's bedroom was a living forest, the walls were painted with varies different trees that were charmed to sway to an invisible wind. The celling was charmed to change to the time of the day (in the day it will be a clear blue sky, while at night it was a starry night sky). And the wall facing the crib was painted as a grassy clearing you would find in a forest. In the clearing there where seven figures that would change and run around playing games or smiling and waving. The painted figures were of Lilly, James, Siruis, Remus, Tonks and of Harry and Teddy. Harry and Teddy's painting were charmed to change as they grew, and Harry's would change into his animagus form of a black panther with emerald eyes. Teddy's would turn into a wolf cub while Remus's would turn into an adult wolf. Sirius and James's would turn into their animagus forms while Lilly's would turn into a pure dove. Tonks's didn't turn in to an animals, her form would change randomly like Tonks's apearance did in real life because of her gift as a metamorphous. Teddy's room contained a wooden cradle, a wardrobe and a wooden polished rocking chair. There was also a bottle station that made milk bottles instantly with the use of magic, along with a changing table that magicked away any dirty nappies placed in the bin beside it. The rest of Harry's apartment consisted of a kitchen, a simple bathroom that had a bath and shower, and a TV room/play room (this is were all of Teddy's toys were kept because of how many toys Teddy had.

Harry waved his wand and waited as his magic readied Teddy's bottle. Once the bottle was made Harry went and picked up Teddy who smiled and babbled happily at Harry. Teddy was now seven months old. With Teddy in his arms Harry made his way to the rocking chair to feed Teddy. Supporting Teddy's head Harry hummed as he feed Teddy his bottle. After Teddy was fed Harry changed his nappy and got Teddy changed into a blue baby grow with a blue hat and a soft blue woollen jumper. And then placed him back in his cot so that he would be able to have a quick shower and get himself dressed in time to drop Teddy off at nursery and catch his train to start his first day at Ouran Academy.

Once Harry had a shower and put on his uniform he placed his hair into a braid, and looked himself into the bathroom mirror. Harry was 4'6 thanks to years of malnutrition his hair was in a braid that fell loosely on his back, and his eyes were still an impossible bright emerald, that where hidden behind his ugly bottle bottom glasses. Once he was ready he got Teddy, he picked up his bag and placed Teddy into his pram making sure he was wrapped into a blanket and buckled in securely.

With a sigh Harry walked out of his apartment waiting for what his first day apart from Teddy and at school would be like.

**AN: how was it? Did you like it? Were there any mistakes? Please let me know through reviews or PMS. All advice and criticism is welcome:-). **

**Till next week**

**tpain341**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **** wow! Thank you all so much every one. Only had one chapter done, never believed how many people would review, follow or faviroute this story. Thank you everyone. **

**To dao, cookie blue 95, elfin69, Jamie, animelover5008, fanfitionnatic and mmeggy999 thank you for your support, compliments and encouragements. **

**Silvermane1: I won't tell you everything but they will come into the story later and they will be on Harry's good side :-) **

**Eric chant; it meant to say drapes so sorry for the confusion, also thanks for the advice.**

**Shiya: its easy to make an account. But what ever floats your boat is fine. Like Eric chant you notesed how my chapter was a bit rushed and had a lot of information. There is a reason for this. Its because it was rushed and crammed filled with information as I wanted all the background story out of the way as soon as possible. Thanks though for telling me what you think**

**Elfin69 and Red crow: thanks for your input and to answer your wondering curiosity the punishment. Chapter will be soon. Here is a hint the host club will help get back at the back stagers. **

**I OWN NOTHING NOW ON WITH THE STORY:-P **

**Chapter 2**

Harry could only stare at the pink painted building in front of him. 'Pink. Everything is pink. Please let there be no cat pictures' mentally begged as he unfortunately remembered, Umbridge's office from hell. Harry shuddered from the memory 'Cats and pink will never be the same'. After looking at the grand clock tower that reminded him of Big Ben back home in London, he began to go inside following all the other students. With all the students that were trying not to be late, there were also staff members that were drinking the last of their coffee/tea, it was one of these people that Harry unfortunate bumped into. The coffee was spilt all over Harry's blazer, top and trousers.

"I am so sorry! Please forgive me," exclaimed the teacher that had bumped into Harry. The teacher had light brown hair and brown eyes, he was wearing a light cream coloured suit. Even though the teacher had an average height for Japanese men, he still towered over Harry. Without warning the teacher graves hold of Harry's hand and staged Harry through corridor after corridor until they came to a big office type room that had a sign on the desk and door that said 'Yuzuru Suoh'. After Harry was herded into a comfortable brown armchair that was in front of an expensive desk that the teacher sat behind. The introductions were done and a replacement uniform was called for.

"Well Harry you would have met me today any way as I am the chairman of Ouran Academy's school board. It is one of my responsibilities to welcome new student, and transfer students like you. I didn't however wish to greet you in such a rude manner, and again I apologise for what happens. In any case Ouran Academy is a private run school for those that come from rich and prestiges families. Or in your case a full scholarship, due to you not being of age to get access to your full inheritance.

"Ouran Academy has 5 different divisions, which are: pre-school, middle school, high school and a college/university. This means that most of the students that go here have known each other for years, also students have free access to all these areas but most tend to stick to their own division unless they have siblings or family that attend here as well. " Explained Mr Souh as he read through Harry's file and forms.

"Now Mr Potter I have been made aware of the fact that you have a ward, that is under the age of one. The school runs a nursery, but it is only for staff/faculty that have children. Due to your circumstances, if you wish for your ward can be looked after by this nursery, it can be arranged and paired for by the school? "

Mr Souh gave Harry a few minutes to process the information and come to a decision." Will I be able to visit Teddy during breaks and free periods? " asked Harry looking Mr Souh in the eyes waiting for the answer that would make the decision for him. Mr South smiled and nodded commenting that, that is what most of the parenting staff did. It was then agreed and signed on paper that Teddy would begin nursery tomorrow morning.

"Well Mr Potter all your forms are in order, you are free to go. The replacement uniform and your timetable and map are waiting for you at the reception desk. Which is just down the hall on the right. It was a pleasure meeting you and I hope you come to enjoy a your time at Ouran academy." Said Mr South as he guided Harry out of his grand traditional Japanese style office.

Without much trouble Harry was able to make his way to the reception gather his items, and with the help of a blushing receptionist, make his way to the nearest men's room to change his uniform. Harry's horrified scream was heard all round the school. They had given him their only spare uniform, why they forgot to mention was that it was a girls uniform. With a horrified expression and a defeated sigh Harry had no choice but to change. He didn't want to be any more late than he already was, and it was just for one day. Harry decided to let his hair lose so that he would be able to hide his face. It was childish but it made him feel less embarrassed.

Harry looked at his timetable, he had missed maths and had a science lesson to go to. By using his map he found the class without any troubles.

This is how it went on for the rest of the day. He would find his next class using his map, introduce himself when asked and take the seat he was assigned to. He was then ignored by those around him, not that Harry minded as it allowed him to take notes when in class with no problems or interruptions. However every so often in all of his classes he could feel that at least two people were staring at him, and watching him as he left for the next class, and every time he looked around no one was looking at him.

Harry sighed as he closed the door of the fourth library, he had visited in the last, half an hour. Teddy was being looked after until six o'clock, this meant he has two hours to do some of the homework given to him, before he has to leave and pick up Teddy.

"There are four libraries," whined Harry as he climbed the stairs, "But why is it so noisy everywhere. Stupid rich people that don't have a scholarship to maintain." He paused outside the third music room, "this is were all the girls come to relax, hopefully it will be quiet and I will be able to do my work."

He turned the door handle and was immediately bombarded with rose petals, that made him sneeze.

"Welcome," came voices from inside. Harry froze and jumped when he heard the door click close behind him. He stared at the six gorgeous boys that were in front of him. His eyes zeroed into the pair of red headed twins, memories of Fred and George's dead bodies flashedg through Harry's mind as he stared at the twins with sorrow filled eyes. Without thinking Harry flung his arms wide and tackled the twins in front of him to the floor.

"Fred, George I knew I had a nightmare. It was all just a nightmare. Please don't leave me again," cried Harry as he reverted back to English. After a stuns couple of minutes Harry looked at the twins under him and his smile vanished. These were not his twins they were so different. Where Fred and George had creoles and warm honey brown eyes, these twins had flawless pale skin and amber coloured eyes. Realising his mistake Harry scrambled up backed away from the stunts group of boys. After a few awkward minutes Harry straightened himself and cleared his throat, and bowed to the twins that had helped each other up.

"I am really sorry for tackling you to the floor." Harry straightened up to look at the twins in the eyes. "Recently I lost my best friends they were twins brothers that look similar to you two. I guess my mind and heart just wanted a substitute to make the pain of lose to go away. Sorry if I interrupted anything, I was just looking for some place quiet to study, and heard some girls saying this was a place to go to if they wanted to relax. "

"Its alright, I am Hikaru," explained the twin with his hair parted to the left.

"And I am Kaoru," stated the the twin with his hair parted to the right.

"We are the Hitachiin Twins," exclaimed the twins together as they smiled gently at Harry. They looked younger than Harry even though they towered over Harry at 5'11.

Not wanting to be out done, the twins were pushed aside by a tall blond boy, this action caused Harry to giggle. This just make the blond boy smile more.

"Hello dear Princess. Here at Ouran Academy we opened this Ouran Host club, where these handsome men and myself, with too much time on our hands, provide entertainment and hospitality to lovely ladies, like you, who also have free time and profit off of them. Its an elegant game unique to this school for the super rich, "explained the tall blond.

"Ho... Host club?" Exclaimed Harry as he tried to back away, however his tries were fruitless as his wrist was grabbed by the tall blond.

"Yes, my dear princess. A host club. So which type would you like. The little devil type?" Asked the blond as he pointed at the twins. "The cool type, like Kyoya." Pointed at the boy with short, black hair. He has brownish-grey eyes behind his designer glasses. "The princely type like me. My name is Tamaki Souh. Wanna give me a go?"

With a cry Harry jumped back, and nearly falling back on to ground. But was caught by a pair of strong arms, that picked Harry up and placed him on his lap as the tall boy sat down. "I am Takashi Morinozuka. Wild type." All Harry could do was stare, the boy was easily over 6 foot tall. He looked near the same age as Harry. He had wild looking black hair and dark grey eyes, he could have made Harry a little nervous, with his imposing figure, if Harry hadn't gone through a war or couldn't see the warmth and kindness in Takashi's eyes.

The spell that held Harry was broken when he tilt his sleeve get pulled. Harry looked down and was confronted by an innocent looking boy that was only a few inches taller than Harry himself. The little boy had the biggest and warmest carmel brown eyes Harry had ever seen. With his honey-blond hair the boy could only be called cute. "Hi, my name is Mitsukni Haninozuka. But you have to call me Honey. I am the loli-shota type. You have to call Takashi, Takashi and you are staying with us. Do you like bunnies?" Asked Honey as he was also placed on Takashi's lap.

Harry confused looked at the other hosts who looked shell shocked. It took a few minutes to process anything before Harry came to three conclusions. One was that no matter where he went he would be surrounded by weirdness.

Harry calmly got out of Takashi's lap and turned round to face the hosts.

"OK I am confused and angry. Why were you two staring at me in class?" Asked Harry as he pointed at Takashi and Honey.

"Because your cute and like me." Explained Honey with an adorable smile. To this Harry nodded to and smiled.

"Ok. Then last question," he turned to face Tamaki. "Why did your father purposely give me a girls uniform when I am a boy?"

"You're a boy!" Cried out the twins and Tamaki. This caused Harry to jump back in fright and back into one of the tables. Much to Harry's horror the table fell over and all the China tea sets fell to the floor with a crash.

'Oh Harry what have you got your self into this time? '

**AN: that's all for this week can't wait to find out what happens next B-p**

**Please review to let me know of any quiries questions, advice or criticism. **

**You as the people help me make this story what it is. **

**Till next week or the weekend**

Tpain341


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok. Then last question," he turned to face Tamaki. "Why did your father purposely give me a girls uniform when I am a boy?"

"Your a boy!" Cried out the twins and Tamaki. This caused Hardy to jump back in fright and back into one of the tables. Much to Harry's horror the table fell over and all the China tea sets fell to the floor with a crash.

'Oh Harry what have you got your self into this time? '

Chapter 3

'Stupid boys and their loud voices, stupid war reflexes that made me so damn paranoid, and edgy at every sound and shadow,' thought Harry as he tried to find his glasses that had fallen off during the rucks. 'Won't they even help me?'

"Sorry Harry your glasses are broken. The twins stepped on them. But don't worry Takashi is calling Tamaki's hair stylist, and Kyoya is getting you some contact lenses." Explain Honey with a happy smile, but with a not so friendly gleam in his eye. It was that gleam and the matching smile that Takashi had on his face, that had the twins cowering in a dark corner, and Kyoya rushing to do as asked. (In fact it was Takashi who broke the glasses because of how horrible they looked. But what Harry didn't know wouldn't hurt him.)

Meanwhile a confused Harry just stopped his search and asked Honey what he meant.

"Its simple Harry. We are saving your pretty emerald eyes from the horrible glasses. And your hair from becoming a mane." Explained Honey as he took Harry's hand, in a surprisingly strong grip, before he pulled Harry up, and pulled him along. Harry confused and dazed just followed Honey with out any struggle.

Harry was brought out of his daze when Honey, gently showed him in to a changing room, that had three people waiting inside. Kyoya was holding a small box that Harry guessed contained his contacts, Takashi stood beside a tall blond haired brown eyed man that seemed to be staring at Harry's hair with a creepy gleam in his eyes.

"This is Haru Kuromaki, he will be doing you hair." Explained Takashi with a smile as Honey lead Harry to a chair that Harry had only seen as a blury object.

The torture... Sorry make over took over an hour to complete Haru, ended up throwing everyone out because of how Harry wouldn't do anything with others watching. And honestly Haru didn't blame Harry, with the weird stares that came from Honey and Takashi, anyone would feel embarrassed and self-conscious. However what Haru soon learned was that Harry could not see the looks he was getting. What Harry didn't want anyone to notice was the faded away scars that covered his body, thanks to the goblins the scars would soon be gone forever, the magic at work however was slow working. This meant that in a few more months Harry would be scar free.

After the makeover was complete, Kyoya had brought in Harry's new contacts and helped Harry put them on. Then Takashi had brought in the boys uniform for Harry to change into.

This had all taken place ten minutes ago. However Harry was having a hard time looking away from the body length mirror in front of him. With out his glasses, everyone could see the soft feminine features of his face, and his big doe eyes that were an unnaturally bright emerald colour.

Here had not done much to Harry's hair, he had just trimmed it and allowed for some strands of hair to frame his face, while the rest of his hair was done in a french plait. The boys uniform had to be tweaked to fit Harry's small frame. Harry was the perfect picture of adorable. Basically if he was a doll or plushy then Honey would gladly leave Usa-chan at home and instead hold on to Harry where ever he went.

"Are you done yet? " called the twins in unison. Their call broke Harry from his daydream. He calmly opened the curtain of the changing room and was greeted by five different reactions.

"If we had known you looked like this we wouldn't have minded you hugging us to death." exclaimed the twins as one.

"Your so cute, Harry. Don't you agree Takashi. " beamed Honey with a wide smile. Takashi just replied with a nod, Harry was sure there was a light blush on Takashi's face but before he could confirm his suspicions, he was interrupted by Tamaki's reaction.

Tamaki had happy tears running down his face. "You're as pretty as a girl. Simply adorable. "

"Now you can draw in some customers, to pay for the 8 million yen tea set that you broke earlier." explained Kyoya with a smirk as he righted his glasses.

"Exactly what I was thinking. As of today you are an official member of our host club-" began Tamaki.

" Sorry about the tea set. Hold on one moment I can pay for it now do you happen to take checks? " asked Harry as he rushed to his bag to try and find his check book which he had placed in his bag.

With a nod from Kyoya, Harry singed the check and handed it over. Everyone in the club was in shock. If Harry was so rich them why didn't he take care of his appearance like all rich heirs are taught to do by birth. Harry used this distraction to grab his bag and run away from the crazy group of people he had stumbled upon. Besides the babysitter has to be paid and Teddy had to be put to bed.

**AN: am soo soooorry had so much to do got a new job had Christmas moved house and had a birthday. So am really sorry. Also sorry that the chapter is short but don't worry the next chapter will be longer and uploaded whithin two weeks hopefully. Also had an idea pop into my head and would like your advice. Should Mori and honey or any of the other host club be demons Or sometime of mythical creature. If so let me know remember reviews feed my inspiration and soul**


End file.
